Walking With Strangers
by envynothing
Summary: How far would you go to show your love for someone? To let them know that you're worthy of their love? It takes a lot of patience and persistence to let them know that you're not going to give up so easily. Introverted as she may be, Desdemoña is not a quitter, not in the slightest.


This is my first official story and it involves lovey dovey's with Eric Northman. If you'd like to leave a review, I'd appreciate it. Tell me what you guys think. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from True Blood except my own character(s).

* * *

"You're going to have to move faster, Vela. The customers don't wait on you!" Sam exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Yes, Mr. Merlotte." I replied as I strained both of my arms to lift the trays of food and beverages. "No, girl! It's Sam; Mr. Merlotte is my father, sweetie." He said as he eyed my awkward stance of reputed strength. "Yes, Mr. Merlotte." I learned from my father that you never say your employer's name while on duty. That would be mixing business with pleasure and I was taught by high standard parents with a mellow lifestyle.

I, Desdemoña Vela Connebioré, was not that kind of girl who mixed business with pleasure. My brown eyes, wavy brunette hair, caramel complexion, and Guess round glasses set me in with the crowd while other girls stood out perfectly. I most certainly wasn't saying that I was ugly, but I didn't get the attention most girls did. I was not a native of Bon Temps, Louisiana, but instead a Texan. I was born and raised in Houston, Texas. I decided to move to Louisiana four years after I graduated high school and just live life without any blood relatives within two hundred plus miles of me. I could feel the uneasiness flow my direction from Sam as I said his last name rather than his first. I brushed off his emotions as I began setting down plates of food and beverages down for my current customers. **That girl has some sweet, juicy legs. I wouldn't mind havin' dem as muh side dish.** The thoughts were beginning to circulate freely through my unprotected mind. **Ugh, she doesn't deserve that body...her face is so unattractive...that girl needs to gain some weight before she falls into herself...** Everybody had an opinion about me and I did not care for them.

As I walked back behind the bar, I produced a wall in my mind to shield all the negative and deviant thoughts. "He always seems so put off when you don't use his first name." Sookie commented as she walked up next to me. **She's the only person in Bon Temps that doesn't bother me so much. ** "I never use the employer's first name while on the job. You know that, Sookie." I responded to her as I began washing the beer mugs. "Yes, I recall you said that to me. How do you like your first week so far working in Merlotte's?" Sookie asked while she served alcoholic beverages to the customers sitting at the bar.

"It's been great and the pay has been helping with general life." I replied to her nonchalantly. "That's good. The only thing missing is a man in your life, girl." She declared with a giggle then walked off to her tables. "Ha. Fuck men. Don't need them, don't want them." I muttered dryly under my breath as I put away the dripping beer mugs to the side. The day was coming to a close and it would soon be dusk. I knew that if I came to Louisiana, I would also be exposed to a different lifestyle here. Blood thirsty suckers...or also known as vampires. I still haven't had the chance to actually meet a vampire because I always left work early to get home and stay safe, but today I was closing the restaurant. **Lovely.** I thought to myself as I watched people disperse in the parking lot to go home for the day. A few had stayed for drinks and a late night dinner. I made my last round asking if the food was alright and that I was closing in ten minutes. Sam was closing with me so I made a mental note to ask him if he could walk me to my vehicle.

Before I started cleaning up the front, I took out my smartphone and decided to jam out to Down In Mexico by The Coasters. As soon as it started I turned up the volume then proceeded to sing and dance like a belly dancer while cleaning. I swayed my torso like a limp noodle while cleaning the tables. I always felt like a goddess when I danced to this song, but it was goofy while I was cleaning. I danced like I was in front of an audience without a care in the world. After the tables, I swept and mopped the floor, but that didn't stop me from working the imaginary pole. Once I was done, I shut down Merlotte's and locked the doors. I walked to Sam's trailer home only to see that the lights were off so I decided to walk to my pickup truck; which was parked extremely far from the restaurant. "Why the hell did I park so far?" I asked myself out loud as I dug in to my purse for keys, a long, thick silver chain, and a taser. **Nobody is going to fuck with me.** I started to power walk towards my 1965 sea foam Ford pickup truck.

I finally got in to my truck and fired up the engine with life. I revved the engine just to hear the sweet sound of power run through its body. Before I pulled out of Merlotte's parking lot, I plugged in my smartphone to listen to The Used. My phone had reluctantly decided to play The Best of Me, but I let it play as I sang every word dripping with hatred. I sat there in my truck listening to the lyrics speak to me and as I was pulling out, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I felt eyes on my every move and twitch, but I acted normal as if nothing was out there watching me. I finally arrived at my house and the feeling I had earlier was gone before I got home; I walked in to my house and locked up for the night.

I immediately took a shower and got comfy in my pajama pants and big shirt. It was only ten minutes past eleven so I figured the news would still be on for some time. The news were, of course, the usual as I ate my late dinner with my cats, Fork and Spoon. Somebody was dying, mugged, in a car crash, or won a million bucks. Body drained and left behind or finding a vampire nest? Either way, I had no care in the world, our world went to shit once we were put on here. There was always something wrong with the world and very little room for a sliver of happiness and integrity. Yet, there I sat in my living room watching this nonsense. I had nothing against the supernatural, but some of them decided to take the negative decisions in life and murder innocent people. It wasn't a secret that everybody feared and hated them with a passion.

They weren't any different from us besides the vampiric lifestyle, special abilities, and fangs. I was getting agitated by the news so I decided to shut it off and go to bed for the night. I made sure everything was locked up and closed before I walked to my room with Fork and Spoon right on my heels. I had recalled that I had work off for tomorrow as I cheered, "Tomorrow is off, yes!" Fork yowled as he jumped about a foot in the air then scurried away from my room. Spoon just looked at me like I was a nutjob. "Sorry." I muttered under my breath as I started to get ready for bed.

As I settled in to bed for a more comfortable position, I pulled the comforter up under my armpit attempting to get warm. I could feel sleep pulling me into its grasp until I heard a prolonged screech at the window to the far left of my room. My eyes jolted open instantaneously and my heart picked up a notch from sheer fear as I continued to lie down; acting as if I was still asleep on my right side. As soon as the screeching started, it had ended. I lifted myself up onto my elbow to look behind me at the only window on my left wall; not to mention, it was a large rectangular window that took up about half of the wall. **Joy.** "There's nothing." I whispered to myself, but I was reluctant to look away from it; in fear that if I turned my head, something or someone would come bursting through my window. **There's nothing.** I thought once more as I turned around to lie down on my side.

Adrenaline and panic coursed through my body as I came face to face with hungry, compelling blue eyes. Tears began to well up in to my eyes and my vocal cords refused to come into play. I had not realized that I was holding my breath until I exhaled through my mouth; the intruder's eyes dilated then everything played in slow motion. The intruder lunged at me with their bared teeth and growling like a feral wolf. They pinned my wrists roughly by my head on each side and straddled me as I tried to make out their face in the darkness, but I couldn't without my glasses. The tears streamed down my face as I tried to utter a sound or word to prevent anything I didn't want to happen. They inched closer to my neck and nuzzled me with their nose from behind my lobe to my collar bone, continuing to and fro. My heartbeat was an awful racket in my ears and my breathing was not its habitual rhythm.

I was prone to anxiety attacks and was beginning to have difficulty keeping myself under a calm exterior. The nuzzling became belligerent and then an intense inhale came from the intruder. **Vampire.** I gripped my hands in to themselves from realization of what could happen. The intruder stopped near my jugular vein then a clicking noise. **Please God, let it be fast.** I pleaded internally to any God, to grant me a long peaceful sleep or a peaceful afterlife. **If there was one.** I closed my eyes and in some possible way to endure the pain that was about to come.

"You'll enjoy this, Vela. Don't deny the feeling." The voice belonged to a male - the timbre of his voice was imperious and virile. **How does he know who-!** I didn't have a chance to finish my thought as I felt him plunge his fangs in to my neck, unprepared for the malicious agony. My voice abruptly surfaced from its dormant stage as I screamed at the top of my lungs. I woke up screaming in reality as I was in my nightmare. I bolted upright in bed trying to compose my nerves and sedate my erratic breathing. The sun was beginning to rise and I was in a coat of my own sweat. "Uuugggh, disgusting!" I exclaimed as I pushed the tangled sheets off of me to take a much needed shower.

I did a lot of thinking while I showered; wondering why I had a strange nightmare like that. Sometimes my dreams or nightmares were premonitions that also happened in reality in the greatest or worst ways. I felt a pit in my stomach trying to comprehend if I should take this lightly or not. I heard a meow below me as Fork and Spoon sat there soaked in the shower with me, staring. "I am most likely going to prepare for this." I said to them with apprehension in my voice. It doesn't make me feel comfortable knowing this nightmare specifically pertained to a vampire. **All the more reason not to be in fear.** "Ha!" I scoffed at my own sarcasm, attempting to make light of today.


End file.
